connorhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emanuel Reyez Alveraz
|hometown = |homecountry = |ResidesTown = |ResidesCountry = |Father = * BIological: * Adoptive: |Mother = * BIological: * Step: |Siblings = Biological * | 2004 | 3 | 4}} * | 2006 | 3 | 28}} Adoptive * | 1987 | 3 | 26}},Horse groom * | 1996 | 1 | 22}}, Student and Olympic Equestrian * | 1996 | 1 | 22}}, Student * | 2003 | 8 | 7}}, Student Through Aurèle scenario * * | 2010 | 6 | 9}}, Student |Spouse = Chase Griffin|Children = Javed Griffin Alvarez|Spouse2 = Romain Depaul|Children2 = Athanasia Depaul Alvarez & Javed Depaul Alvarez|Spouse3 = |Children3 = Javed Ayre Alvarez|Discipline = Showjumping & Eventing|horses = |Model = Simon Nessman|updated = June 1, 2015|First Last = |Full name = |Other names = |Birth date = |Birth place = |Height = |Hometown = |Home country = |Resides town = |Resides country = |Ethnicity = |Education = |Image = Connor.jpg|Image size = 250px|caption = Connor in 2015|birth name = |Birth Year = 1992|Birth Month = 5|Birth Day = 24|Birth Place = Cadiz, Andalusia, |Alias = |Nicknames = None|Hobbies = * Horses * Reading |Citizenship = * * * |Languages = Spanish, English, French, German, Italian, Luxembourgish and some Monégasque and Sign Language|Religion = None|Home Town = Andalusia, |Residence = Katonah, New York, |Missing = Yes|Disappeared Month = 5|Disappeared Day = 29|Disappeared Year = 1999|Disappeared Place = Andalusia, |Status = No longer missing|Gender = Male|Race = White Spanish|Sexuality = Homosexual|FT = 6|IN = 6|Precision = 2|Weight Unit = lbs|Weight Round = 2|Hair Length = Shoulder length|Hair Style = Curly|Hair Color = Dark brown|Eyes = Dark brown|Health = Yes|Injuries = * Has a scar that runs down his chest to his inner right thigh from an old injury * Broke his left leg and shoulder as a child resulting in limited use of both as well as pain issues * Had multiple concussions throughout his life |Hospitalized = Twice as an adult|Date Hospitalized = and |Medications = Vicodin HP 10 mg/300 mg as needed|Mental Health = Yes|Diagnosed Mental Illnesses = PTSD, Borderline Personality, Bipolar, and anxiety|Hospitalized2 = Twice|Hospitalized Dates = and |Therapy = Usually weekly|Medications2 = 2x a day 100mg Doxepin 600 mg Lithobid 100mg lamotrigine 1x a day 10mg Ambien 6mg prazosin non-daily 2mg Xanax|Treatment = Medication and therapy|Other Mental Health = Also has a psychiatric service dog (also sometimes helps with mobility)|Spouse Birth Year = 1990|Spouse Birth Month = 7|Spouse Birth Day = 13|Spouses Job = Equestrian|Spouse2 Birth Year = 1976|Spouse2 Birth Month = 7|Spouse2 Birth Day = 10|Spouses2 Job = Equestrian|Spouse3 Birth Year = 1990|Spouse3 Birth Month = 4|Spouse3 Birth Day = 17|Spouses3 Job = Ballet Dancer|Horse Person = Yes|Status2 = Active|Trainer = |Students = * | 1| 1| 1}} * | 1995 | 6 | 19}} * | 1998 | 10 | 29}} * | 1982 | 12 | 23}} * | 1994 | 6 | 5}} * | 1989 | 8 | 27}} |Groom = | 1987 | 3 | 26}} and Jake|Year of First Competition = 2006|Month of First Competition = 5|Day of First Competition = 30|Comp Horses = Show Jumpers * [[Amador] Eventers * Amante * * |Past Comp Horses = Show Jumpers * Gunner Eventers * Ace * Myst |Pets = Yes|Horses = HUGE LIST GOES HERE|Cats = Cat|Service Dogs = Apollo Ashes - retired|Char Model = Simon Nessman|Month edited = 7|Day edited = 25|Year edited = 2015|High School = Professional Children's School|HS Class Rank = Valedictorian|Alma Mater = Columbia|Grad Year = DNF|Found Month = 8|Found Day = 9|Found Year = 2008|Fond Year = |Found Place = Katonah, New York, |Found Note = Realized to be the missing Emanuel Reyez Alveraz when competing in the Olympics}} Connor's Image Gallery Connor35.jpg Connor34.jpg Connor33.jpg Connor32.jpg Connor31.jpg Connor30.jpg Connor29.jpg Connor28.jpg Connor27.jpg Connor26.jpg Connor25.jpg Connor24.jpg Connor23.jpg Connor22.jpg Connor21.jpg Connor20.jpg Connor19.jpg Connor18.jpg Connor17.jpg Connor16.jpg Connor15.jpg Connor14.jpg Connor13.jpg Connor12.jpg Connor11.jpg Connor10.jpg Connor9.jpg Connor8.jpg Connor7.gif Connor7.jpg Connor6.jpg Connor6.gif Connor5.jpg Connor5.gif Connor4.jpg Connor4.gif Connor3.jpg Connor3.gif Connor2.jpg Connor2.gif Connor.png Connor.gif Connor.jpg Category:Trainers Category:Riders Category:Homosexuals Category:Married homosexuals Category:Homosexual males